I didn't want this (liar)
by Delebo
Summary: There was a reason rock never wanted to fight. there was a reason he used words instead of a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

He watched as that man fell to the ground. He saw his strength leave him as his knees buckled and his arms dangled at his side like string. All he could think about was the rush, the heart pounding adrenalin was taking hold of him. In that moment there was nothing, nothing but him and the cold steel he griped in his hand. He thought it would be different, he thought there would be screaming, fear, and a moment's hesitation. He was wrong, all that existed in hat moment was him and the gun; a birthday gift from revy. He watched as that man fell to the ground like a puppet; in his mind he heard whispers, faint cries of people he vaguely knew.

Everything was in slow motion, he could see the shells as they floated to the ground like snowflakes, and he could hear the steady rhythm of the clock in the distance. Quickly time went back to normal and he could feel the nicks and cut caused by gunfire barely missing him, he ducked behind cover and no sooner than he had done so he saw a familiar face, It was Benny. He had suffered a gunshot to the leg and was unable to move, rock was barely able to speak but he managed to murmur a few words to Benny "I don't want to die here" Benny could barely hear him above the gunfire raining down on them but the look rock gave him said it all. His teeth were clenched to the point of breaking under the pressure and his eyes were completely different; almost like revy's eyes when she loses herself in the fight but with one slight yet terrifying difference. He did not possess the eyes of a fighter nor did he look like a man griped by fear and clinging to life, he looked like a hunter. This was not the rock that Benny knew, this man was different. The man beside him was filled with anger and hatred at the world for putting himself in this predicament and at himself for not seeing it coming.

The gunfire ceased and voices could be heard in the distance "did we get him?" "After all that the next thing we see should be a walking cheese grater." Rock stilled his breath and quietly whispered something to benny "Give me your gun." At that moment benny couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only did rock want to fight but he wanted to use revy's fighting style. He slid over his 45. To rock and before he picked it up he glared at it, like a butcher glaring at his meat cleaver before chopping up the day's kill. "Rock, I really think this is a bad idea. You're not revy hell, you're not even a gunman. Let's just find someplace to hide befo…" before benny finished his sentence rock leaped over the table that barley shielded them from the hail of bullets and rushed the closest guy to him. He planted both feet in his chest, pressed both guns to his temples and with a bang the First one went down. The other mercs couldn't believe what they saw; their Capitan was just taken out by some no name office prick. Rock used their shock to make the next move and at point black range tapped the next merc in the head. Rock was not a fighter; he couldn't doge bullets or perform acrobatics like some of the other killers in Roanapur, but he had tactics. He knew that he was the target, he knew that whoever put the hit on him understood his position on the lagoon as well as his demeanor, he knew they didn't expect a killer.

Before the other men could train their guns on him rock rolled backwards, grabbing their captain to use as a meat shield; their Capitan was a large man and would be good cover for a while. The men began their assault, spraying bullets at their former comrade's corpse, the first couple of shots were blocked by the body but rock knew that soon both him and his shield would be Swiss cheese. Through one of the holes in the captain's body rock saw one of the men, he took the 45. Benny gave him and shoved it through the man's corpse, knowing the barrel would be long enough to make it to the other side. A single shot and another man down; rock then mustered the strength to throw the tattered remains of his butchered shield into the other mercs. Instead of running for cover rock charged forward, running for the man who had caught his dead captain; rock rammed his gun into the dead man's mouth and pulled the trigger. "Two more to go" rock whispered to himself. He noticed his gun had gotten lighter, he was running out of ammo and had to act fast. He had the luck of his enemies being grouped close together allowing him to sweep kick one of them and after spinning again he managed to take aim at the other and with two shots to the chest he went down. Rocked swiftly turned around to deal with the last one, luckily he had not yet recovered from his took the chance to kick his AK 47 out of the way and put one shoe to the man's throat and another to the barrel of his gun. He looked down at his next victim with the eyes of a man possessed; no, this was not the man Benny knew, what stood in the center of calamity once known as lagoon's office was not even human.

Rock kicked the merc's gun away, but instead of using what both rock and Benny thought to be his last round to end him quickly; rock fell to his knees. He held the gun by the barrel, tilted his head to be parallel with his victim's, and after a short chuckle smashed the butt of his gun down on the man's face. Benny was familiar with with gunshots, he knew the sound of a man taking his last bloody breaths, the hammer being brought back, the loud bang of the gun, and the sound of the casing bouncing on the floor; but that's not what he heard. All benny could hear from behind the table was soft thuds, the kind of sound that's made when you tenderize meat. The thuds were soon accompanied by a disturbing, squishing sound. Benny grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself up to see what was going on; his eyes widened and only a faint breath escaped his lips "Rock?" Benny watched in horror as rock beat the last of the mercs skull in with the butt of his gun. He was already dead with his brain matter spread across the floor, rock had already killed him but he kept going. His mouth which bore the teeth of a wolf closing in for the kill, the snarl of a hunter; slowly inched toward a sinners grin and then… a smile.

Benny, in a voice made faint by fear managed to utter only two words  
"Rock"  
"Stop"

END


	2. Chapter 2

"I can feel her. I can see her. I can hear her whimpers like a drowning child. Let her scream for me, let the blood drain from her face and her eyes shiver and her breath go limp. I want her to see all of who I am, all of who WE ARE!"

" Shut up. FUCK YOU! You're just a ghost, a specter in my psyche trying weasel his way out of extinction. I'm never gona let you out, your gona scratch at the back of my mind until my bones are dust"

"You can't keep me down forever it's only a matter of time before I infect your muscles and your humanity washes away in an ocean of blood. I'll be there to pull you out of the fire and throw you into the pit, then I will be the master and you'll **wither** **away**"

rock glared at the mirror in front of him, the bad times were coming again. He kept his rage bottled up and sealed tight "He" would like an outburst, a response. Rock kept his rampage sealed inside himself as to not slip into chaos. It's getting harder for rock to force a smile.

A knock is heard on the door

"If it's about the rent I left it at your door this morning"  
"it's me rock, open up"  
"benny?"  
Rock opens the door and is met with a stern look. Benny walks in, and the door slowly creeks shut.

"Benny….. You need to forget what happened. It wasn't me you saw that night"  
"but it was you rock, I saw your eyes. Your pupils weren't dilated and your eyes weren't reaching for the back of your skull. I wanted to believe you were possessed that something or someone was controlling you that night or even that you snapped under pressure, but no. It was you that night rock, it was you.

Rock lights up a cigarette and stares out the window, the rising sun casting shadows over everything. The light makes its way into the room, benny stares at rocks Smokey silhouette.

"She can't know benny. I don't give a dam if this whole city turns on me so long as I'm the same in her eyes"  
"I already swore not to tell anyone so you don't have to worry"  
Rock sucks in a lungful of smoke and leisurely lets it escape his mouth

"I don't hear voices…. Except one. I don't strangle cats or anything like that either"  
"what are you telling me rock?"  
"I want to believe I'm not a bad person but this city…"  
rock takes a moment to exhale  
"It's bringing out the worst in me" 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's raining out"  
"hardly ever rains"  
rock roamed the streets of roanapur in a daze. He wore a drool expression and it looked as if he was just a listless corpse dragging along the side walk. He made his way to the ripoff church and asked Sister Yolanda for asylum during the downpour.

"May I come in for a moment sister?"  
"Of course my boy, get out of this horrid weather"  
"thank you sister"

rock shuffled down the aisle and sat at the table where revy and eda usual play their poker, eda is already sitting at the table.

|"So whacha come for rock? Ready to tell the good lord all your sins, or are you looking to commit some new ones?" she said provocatively while running her fingers up her thigh  
"just escaping the rain"  
"awwww your no fun rock, or has two hands finally tightened your leash?"  
"Tell me something eda, you ever had the feeling that something was coming? Something you couldn't stop"  
"In this town shit could pop of at any moment so I try not to worry about the small stuff, if I did id look like Yolanda before I hit my 40's"  
" I guess your right"  
"what's with that mug of yours? You had a bad day? Someone took your lunch money?"

Rock lets out a slight chuckle before continuing to sulk; the expression on his face is hard to read, somewhere between depression and nostalgia. The rain lets up and the sun manages to peek through the clouds, a ray of light shines through the stained church glass turning the scenery into a kaleidoscope;  
Rock makes his way out the church.

"Can we expect you next visit to be so friendly?" says eda from down the aisle

"Sorry I was such a bad house guest, next time il bring some wine and we can talk about YOUR problems. Sound good?"

"il hold you to that rocky boy"

rock exits the church on a good note and heads to the office, on the way he sees a couple of lowlifes hassling and elderly lady. He decides to intervene.

"Hey HEY what's going on fellas? What the damage here?"  
"This old broad here though she could skip out on her "prescription" payments, what the fuck is it to you?"  
"Call me a Good Samaritan. Now I'm sure there is some way we can figure this out peacefully, im sure we can… [KILL THEM ALL. RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB AND MAKE THEM BLEEEEED SWEET NECTAR, HEAR THERE SCREAMS LEAVE THEM AS YOU DRENCH THE COMING NIGHT WITH THEIR AGONY] SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me you little prick, what you just said to me?"

"I'm sorry iv kinda been having an off day and…"  
he is grabbed by his collar and lifted from the ground, the large man clenching him raises his fist and drives it into rock chest.

"if you've got nothing nice to say shut the fuck up"  
"hehehe you got me good but I insist, let me pay whatever she owes you"  
" five grand"  
"youre kidding right?"  
"The price just went up, with an extra fee because you're a smart ass"  
"now I'm sure… [NOWS YOUR CHANCE. TEAR OPEN HIS RIBCAGE, MAKE HIM BEG FOR DEATH BEFOR SQUEEZE THE WHIMPERS OUT OF HIM] we can come to a peaceful conclusion"  
"I don't like you, I don't like your face, I don't like the way you talk, and most of all I don't like your shirt. Here's what were gona do, I'm gona beat your scrawny face in, im going to get what this old bitch owes me, and I'm going to go home and get shitfaced. Now how does that sound?"

As the sun sets on the city an eerie silence is present. Rocks face, once hidden by shadow is now clear. He sports an unsettling grin which bears his teeth which more resemble fangs at this point, his eyes are dimed and his body is limp on the ground. He takes a long breath.

"Can you smell that?"  
"What? Did you shit yourself already?"  
"It's the putrid smell of this city and its people, or should I say monsters disguised as people"

the men look at each other and start to laugh

"did I knock something loose or were you always this fucked up?"  
"Loose? No. but you did let something out, something baaaaaad HAHAHAHA"  
"little shits lost his fucking marbles, let's take care of this punk and get out of here"  
the men approach him, one of them lifts him up again while the other just watches

"you're not gona get a piece of this?"  
"Not my fight brotha man, I just wanna get home to mii wife, promised me a king's feast with some "desert" if ya know what mi mean"  
"your call"

he throws his fist but rock grabs him by the wrist, he grips it tighter and tighter until it ready to break and then he makes a right angle with the man's forearm.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
"It's not me, I swear it not me it's just…" his eyes widen and a sadistic smile is plastered across his face  
"he won't shut up….Until I slaughter you" 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun sets on Roanapur. The skies are a milky blue, littered with cloud debris. Rock stumbles into his apartment and plops on his bed leaving the door open.

"I did it again"

rock kicks off his shoes and falls asleep…

[How long do you think you can keep me hidden… how long before you break?]

"…"

[You tried to lock me away, you tried to push me back into the darkness but now you're in a world drowning in shadows. You can stop pretending rock, its ok to let me loose, its ok to slip]

"…please…stop it "

[It's only a matter of time you know. They'll look for us; they'll track us down and slaughter us in our sleep, But not if you slaughter them first]

"Them… first?"

[Yes rock YES. It'll be easy rock just like those alley men]

"easy"

[you've been standing in the twilight too long rock and the sun is too far away, all your left with is the night. Let us be heroes' rock, we'll be the heroes of all the villains and no more will you have to strangle yourself with that ridiculous neck tie]

"I want to be… a hero"

[And you can be, just let slip the dogs of war rock. Heavy are the shoulders of a man waiting to be released from a prison of his own design. All you have to do is wake up rock… wake up… wake up… WAKE] "UP ROCK!"

Rock opens his eyes to find revy bending over him , peering at him with her usual scowl.

"Wake up shithead we got a job"

"a job?"

"Yea ya know work. What you do every day to keep this shithole of an apartment stocked with food nd booze. And why the fuck was you door open? You looking to picked clean by one of these street urchins running around?"

Rock wipes his dry face and notices something crusty falling from the tips of his fingers, Its blood. Memories of yesterday come flooding back like a bad dream. He notices there is some on his shirt to, a feel of relief washes over him knowing that revy didn't notice.

"Hey rock your shoes are all bloody"

that feeling of relief shifts to dread. How could rock forget his shoes? He left the alley way full of blood and of course he got some on his shoes. He lets out a shaky laugh.

"hahah oh yea those, I got roughed up yesterday on the way home. Something about them not liking my shirt or something"

"I don't see any bruises"

"they got me pretty hard in the gut, I was puking up blood AND my lunch"

" you're a walking fucking target man. You need to toughen up or this city's gona eat you alive, and that shirt of yours needs to go. I told you it was gona get your ass kicked, you need to finally wear the one I got you."

"yea can't argue with you there"

"move your ass or we're gona be late"

rock grabbed the horrid shirt revy got for him a while back and they headed to the office. Dutch and benny were waiting outside.

"You're late"

"sorry Dutch but rock was busy sleeping off an ass whopping courtesy of the fine people of roanapur"

"well he'll have to walk it off cuz we're headed to changs office. He called me this morning saying there's an urgent shipment of gunpowder coming in from the triad headquarters and we need to be a middle man for him and his supplier, after we pick up the details we're outta here"

"got it" rock and revy say in unison

After they left changs office and boarded the ship rock shut himself in the ships cabin, but not before running into benny on the way.  
"So I hear they messed you up pretty bad yesterday"

"Yea. I guess I have one of those unlikable faces"

as rock opens the cabin door benny notices the blood under rocks fingernails

"yea, some things just can't be helped"

the ship sets sail into the infinite blue with nothing but the sun at its heel. The lagoon crew goes to complete another assignment not knowing… they sail with a monster on board. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose over the brilliant blue, and after some much needed rest revy, rock, and benny was ready to take the reins from Dutch who'd been driving the entire night.

"ooooOOOOOAww… morning Dutch" revy said yawningly

"yea a good morning for you"

"who the hell said anything about that"

"I'm sorry I must've misheard you, you tend to start losing your senses after listening to the sound of a thousand pound motor in pitch darkness for thirteen hours"

Some seconds after he finished his sentence he noticed the revy had already left to go top side. Rock then entered to offer to drive the boat so Dutch could take a nap.

"Good morning Dutch, I know you've been up all night. Mind if I take the wheel?"

"Fuck you Rock"

"uuuuuuum dam ok, I guess I'll see you" rock crept out with a befuddled look on his face. He was greeted by benny.

"Hey rock, what up with you?" rock walks out mumbling to himself

"ok. Dutch, you notice anything weird about rock?"

"Look. Were a half an hour away from the pick up so can you do me a favor and fuck off till then?"  
"Im sorry, I just get in a bad mood whenever I get too involved with those fucking triads"

Benny took a sip of his coffee; he knew exactly how Dutch was feeling. With an un-amused face went to the deck. He met with revy and rock topside.

"What's up fellas? Just a fair warning, Dutch is in a bad mood so I suggest you keep your distance for a while"

"Yea I've noticed" rock said looking out at the water

"seemed ok to me"  
"so who do you think these guys are? Hired transport? Mercs? Foot soldiers for the triads?"

"Beats me, all I know is that we're doing the trade deep out in sea. Whoever sent this stuff doesn't want anyone knowing about it "

the boat stops and Dutch emerges from cockpit.

"Alright ladies look sharp, they should be arriving shortly"

A shadow creeps out of the distance, camouflaged by the intensity of the suns glean.

"That them?" said revy curiously

"Dammit I hope so" Dutch said annoyed

the ship pulls up to the lagoon. Everyone is greeted by a man who calls himself Russell; even though by looking at him you could clearly tell he was Chinese he still liked the name. He wore a slim grey suit; it almost looked like the ash tray at the yellow flag. Subconsciously, revy noticed this and pulled out a cigarette.

"Ahhhh Lagoon Company. I've heard good things about you from Chang"

"I'm glad to see we came so recomme…" before Dutch could finish his sentence Russell walked over to rock and gave him a look down.

"So this is the infamous rock Chang's been going on about? I imagined he'd be… more imposing"

"Who ROCK? You'll find scarier garden gnomes" said revy with a chortle

"Actually gnomes are one of the kindest types of fairy folk, protecting foliage, keeping away garden pests and what have you. But ROCK! Yes I see something in him, something deliciously wicked"

"Yea, thanks for the psych analysis now can we conduct our business? No offense but I prefer If I kept my face time with the triads at a minimum"

"Yes of course, well here you are" he hands them a small box with a hazard sticker on it.

"What the hell is this?" Dutch said losing patience

"It's the gun powder you're to deliver"

"If this is some kind of joke I'm not laughing. Whether it is or It isn't I still intend to collect my fee"

"rest assured this is the shipment. I am not at liberty to go into details other than handle with care, don't go near open flames, etc."

He turns around and begins to walk away. He pauses for a moment, takes one more look at Lagoon Company, and then continues forward.

"Benny. Get us the fuck outta here"

Lagoon Company sets out for home, then sun at their backs. Revy inspects the box thinking what their really carrying is some sort of anthrax or small pox. Benny was driving the boat while Dutch slept and rock was topside smoking a cigarette. Nightfall came and they were only an hour away from home, a ship had been in and out of sight for most of the trip home. They all knew what was happening next.

"If you can't out maneuver them I'll send revy up front with the grenade launcher, but it only has four rounds so we have to make it count." Said Dutch still groggy from his nap.

"Someone should tell rock to come down before he gets a second hole in his ass"

"The boy has a death wish. Bring him down before someone grants it"

Revy went up and scolded rock for being I the enemy's line of sight. They both came down just as benny hit the throttle. The other boat also began to accelerate and before you knew it they began shooting. They had mounted turrets that were laying down too much lead for revy to do anything about it. Suddenly rock had an idea.

"Stop the boat"

"excuse me?" said Dutch with a very amused tone

"Stop the boat. If they think our engines are out they might get close enough for us to strike back at them, otherwise we let them turn us into Swiss cheese"

"And what if they decide to blow us to hell anyway. Ya know, for kicks"

"Then it means we were dead from the start, If we're gona do this we do it now before they actually do manage to damage our engines"

"Rock I know you're just itching for someone to put a fucking tunnel through your skull but I'd like to get out of this with my head intact" revy said getting more pissed by the second

"just trust me, when have I steered us wrong"

"That's a debate for another time. Rock has a point, they're not gona stop until were dead. If we kill the engines they'll most likely come aboard to finish the job. Benny!"

Benny cut off the engines and they were dead in the water and just as rock predicted their assailants came aboard. Dutch and revy were hiding near their cabins with their guns at the ready while benny and rock were in the cabin furthest back. They could hear voices from the deck.

"It's a small ship so this should take long. Sweep the area"

"Yo Dutch. I can hear these assholes, their up their looking for bodies. Now's are chance to punch it and take them on a ride" Revy said enthusiastically

"NO! We wait" said rock

"are you fucking kidding me? It would be a hell of a lot easier if we just…"

"And if they still have men on the ship? If that turret is remote controlled?" said rock sternly

revy couldn't utter a word

"we wait."

About seven minutes passed and they were making their way to the cabins below. It was crunch time the blood in revys thumbs was pumping. She edged the hammer back until she heard the final click and her pointer finger was pointed right at the edge of the hall way, a hare's breath away from the trigger. Dutch cocked his Remington; he was groggy and didn't need these assholes fucking up his nap time. Rock and benny hid in the cabin furthest back with the door locked. Benny quietly read while rock laid down and looked at the light fixture.

"ya know your gona go blind if you keep doing that"

"..."

"So what's the deal? You're not gona go all psycho like you did at the office?"

"You make me sound like some slasher from a bad horror movie"

"just sayin, your scarin me"

rock rolled over so his back faced benny.

"lil fear here and there never hurt nobody. It'll be good for you"

The first gunshot rang, It was business as usual. Rock was so used to this he decided to take a nap.  
[Rooooooock its time to wake up]

"I'm not getting involved in this one. It's bad enough benny thinks I'm insane, if revy or Dutch ever found out it would be the end of me"

[what if they get hurt.. or worse]

"You must not know them very well"

[well I am just a figment of your imagination]

"Yea and your real talkative for one too"

[I'm only an extension of your psyche so don't blame your self-hate on me]

[Aww going quite on me, and how I do love our talks]

Rock faded out of his nap. He woke up to the usual scene. Dutch and revy were wiping their guns and getting ready to finish off whoever was left.

"Had a nice nap rock? Dutch is pretty miffed with you cuz in all this YOU were the one that managed to catch up on your beauty sleep, but he'll get over it once we get a couple drinks in'em"

"Oh… my bad"

"stay down here we'll be back"

revy headed to the deck with Dutch. Benny was still reading and rock decided to take a look out into the hall.

"You better watch yourself before one of these guys decides to have a lil life in him"

Rock looks at one of the bodies. He stomps its neck with his heel, you could hear the snap of his upper spinal column.

"Jesus Rock. Seeing you do that just looks wrong, gives me a ugly feeling in the pit of my stomach"

"wanna help me throw these guys overboard?"

"Might as well"  
Rock and benny were usually the ones that took care of the bodies that Dutch and revy (mostly revy) left behind. At first rock was against the thought of handling dead bodies but all the time he's spent in Ronapur has gotten him used to the smell death, almost too much. Five bodies in total; didn't take them long to get'em outta there, they decided to clean up the blood when they got back home.


	6. Chapter 6

"DUTCH! WHATS THE STATUS ON THAT PICK UP?"

"The police are blocking them. They put up a barricade two blocks up"

"FUCK! Who the fuck are these guys?"

Revy struggled to be heard over the roar of the browning that was drilling holes into the scenery. They got off lucky with the boat, they figure it was just there as a precaution. Whoever was after them didn't want this to reach the streets.

"Benny can you id these guys?"

"Never seen them before, But we can guess what they came for"

"FUCKING CHANG. That squinty eyed chink just loves to fuck us right in the ass"

"No use crying now. Chang can pay triple our usual rate but thats only after we make sure were alive to get our money, Where the fuck is rock?"

"He was the last one on the boat. He probably heard the shooting start and stayed, it's not like he would have been any help anyways" revy said with a scowl

"Fantastic" Dutch said ironically

while the rest of the crew was struggling to find a way to take out the MG gunner before they ran out of cover, Rock had plans of his own….

"Just a few adjustments here… and there… aaannnnddd DONE. It's weird that revy took the grenade launcher but not the grenades"

(Meanwhile…)

"BENNY! THROW ME MY LAUNCHER AMMO"

"what? I thought YOU took it"

"…..FUCK!"

(Back on the boat)

"It seems all those college pranks are finally paying off. I just hope these nades explode the same coming out of a potato gun"  
Rock went topside where he had a good view of the situation. Revy and his friends were pinned down with Revy and Dutch behind the car and benny taking cover in the garage, rock had to act fast.

"I can't attack him directly, that plated shield would take most of the impact and then I'd be dead. But maybe…"

Rock noticed the car that the gun was mounted on was inching to the right. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and saw the driver laying down lead and NOT paying attention to the car, this was his chance. He let off a shot; the recoil was more than what he expected but just like revy taught him he aimed an inch below his target. He shot right in front of the car knowing there was just enough incline on the road for the car to be pushed back and start rolling. Just as he predicted the car began to roll back slowly and before the gunner and the driver knew what was going on they were headed down hill; the browning going off the entire time. More than surprisingly there were no casualties but somehow the yellow flag still managed to get hit. Rock catches up with his friends.

"HEY GUYS! I don't think those guys are dead yet so we better get outa here"

"Fuck that im going to finish the job" revy said with a sadistic grin

"Rock. I remember the grenade launcher being with revy, not you" said Dutch

"Yea I had to get creative" (he shows them the potato gun)

"Get the fuck out of here" Said Benny and Dutch in unison

"Everyone has their hobbies"

With a look more concerned than relieved Dutch sent rock back to the office while he and revy cleaned up the mess, meanwhile Benny went to changs office on foot. Rock got to the office but noticed the door handle wasn't in the position he placed it in before they left, after that first attack rocks been on edge and didn't want to take any chances. He went around the side and through the side door; it was the merc from earlier. He appeared to be looking for something and was making enough noise for rock to sneak up behind him. After a few moments of observation, he decided to end it. He lunged at his back, put his neck in a chokehold, grabbed the pen he was keeping in his pocket, and viciously tore into his ribcage. Rocks gamble paid off, he put all his hopes on landing between two ribs. If he failed, it was over. He reached for his gun but unfortunately for him he didn't have it at the ready. Rock was pinned against it and the merc wasn't smart enough to carry a sidearm which means whoever sent these unfortunate men… was not prepared. Rock dug it in deep enough for it to stand on its own and then he balled his hand into a fist and pounded it into that poor soldier's chest; he didn't stop until all he could see was the pen top. He almost broke his pinky from the force of his hand bashing the pen but otherwise he was ok. When he looked up from his mess he saw a glimmer through the blinds, the sun had finally reached the shores of Roanapur. He pulled up the blind and looked out the window; the sunlight glistening off the blood on his arm and face. He said softly.

"I will be… a hero" 


	7. Chapter 7

3:35am.  
Roanapur's red light district, a mosh pit for the depraved…..  
This is where we find our hero running for his life….

His heart is racing, a rumble in his gut from the bad oysters he had two nights before; He leads his pursuers into a maze of back allies. His chances were as dim as the cheap drug store lightbulbs that lit his way, but rock was always a gambling man. He darted left and right into different alleyways, the mercs on his tail; bear faced and burly, were getting agitated and was done playing cat and mouse  
with this pencil neck. They spilt up and tried to flank him on the next block, dickheads…  
they fell into rocks trap, his gamble paid off; there were only four mercs, two stayed on him and two went around. These guys weren't from here; they were flown in from the states and didn't do their research. Whoever was sending these mercenaries here to kill him wasn't very experienced in these matters, rock wanted to find out whom. The two that went to flank him met with a dead end.

"SARG WE'ER CUT OFF! HEADING BACK TO YOU"

"MAKE IT QUICK, WE JUST LOST HIM"

They headed back but they ran into a fence wall that definitely wasn't there before. They were on edge, they knew they were being watched, but by who? Well who else than our stouthearted hero who; with only two sets of eyes on him, managed to slip away into a nearby gentlemen's club. "The skinny" they call it ;not that any of the girls there hold to its name sake, plump in all the right places, something only a real men could handle, something rock could use to his advantage. He slouched against the well-lit side of the bar; looking frail and helpless, waiting for some buxom broad to take the bait.

"Hey there sweet tart, I'd ask if you come here often but from the way your shoulders are tensing up it doesn't look like it"

A beautiful red head, allot like revy but far more curvaceous. She saw rock in the corner; like a sheep in the lion's den and she was hungry. The truth was rock was dragged off to strip clubs all the time and even visited once in a while on his own to talk to the girls; they appreciated the company of a man not after their cookies. But all the same rock had to play the timid role which he was already well versed in; she bought him a drink and took him to the vip room in the back, but something about it was different. He noticed that they went further back than most of the other rooms and then up some steps. He was getting nervous, those guys couldn't have known he'd go here and they couldn't have had the time to pay off anyone to lead me here could they? He slowly reached for the handmade shiv he stuffed down his pants; hoping it wouldn't stab something that wouldn't heal the same. She opened the door and to his surprise there was nothing, not even windows or any other doors; just a large room with a queen sized bed in the center surrounded by mirror walls. He inspected the room, checking if there were any hidden doors or passage ways someone could use to get the drop on him; he found nothing.

"If you were thinking I was one of the working girls here who'd suck you and your wallet dry you can rest assured im just a friend"

Rock was befuddled, he chose this place on the fly and he doesn't spend enough time in the district to have any allies. He was being helped by someone he didn't even know and it bugged him.

"Friend?"

"you have more than you know sugar; those men won't be bothering you for a while, my girls sent them on a goose chase and are currently keeping tabs on him"

"YOUR girls?"

"Yes; Madam Maxine Ortega, but you can call me miss M; it's a pleasure to meet you"

"likewise and thank you, but I have one question' who sent you to help me?"

"Well who else? Cute as you are; there's only one woman who'd put up with THIS much stress,of course its…"

Before the answer could slip from her lips it came kicking the door open.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOCK!"

"….shit" he sighed defeated

like a bobcat on speed she thunderd towards him flailing her piece about

" IF YOU WANT A FUCKING BULLET IN YOU SO FUCKING BAD THEN FUCKING GO FUCK WITH THOSE FUCKERS FROME FUCKING HOTEL MOSCOW OR THE FUCKING TRIADS, OR MAYBE YOU JUST LOVE PISSING ME OFF; MAYBE YOU WANTED ME TO SHOOT YOU THE WHOLE TIME, WELL BUDDY YOUR REAL FUCKING CLOSE BECAUSE IF THE NEXT WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ARE ANYTHING BUT "REVY THANK YOU MY QUEEN FOR RESCUING MY SORRY ASS YET AGAIN" IL BE HAPPY TO PUT ONE RIGHT UP YOUR…"

She was silenced by rocks lips pressing against hers

"Let me thank your for all you've done…. Properly"

Why not another gamble he thought, he had been pretty much playing with his life all afternoon. Revy cocked her fist back to relieve rock of his head, but before she socked him rock grasped her by the waist and pulled her in.  
"ROCK! What are you..."

He fixed his finger on her bottom lip; his predatory glare sent a chill down her spine. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and index and inched toward her neck; an inhale, an exhale, with her feeling the sensation of every carry of wind. Her gun slipped out her hand, what was this feeling? Why was she so weak? She thought to herself "rock? No way this is rock. Why the fuck haven't I punched this guy?" She was slipping, by the time she got out of her own head the feeling of rock nibbling on her neck had already begun to settle in. Her blood rushed violently like a tidal wave as she almost fell to her knees, rock held her up with one hand slowly crawling up her back, the other with a firm hold on her ass. He propped her up on the wall and noticed the perspiration on her chest; revy always wore a tank top, exposing her cleavage, rock took advantage. He slid his tongue up her chest to her neck.

"OH… rock... rooaaaaa..."

Revy had enough; she jerked him off of her, socked him one and dashed out in a flurry. He almost giggled and the look on her face as she left. He felt free, freer than ever before; as if this path he chose to follow has released him from hidden restraint. He glared at the ceiling, a chilling grin spread across his face like an infection.

"So what was that sugar? Trying not to catch hell from your girlfriend? I remember a guy who pulled that one on me one or two boytoys ago, can't say it didn't work though; there's just something about a man that just… I'm sorry I'm just rambling. It's really a shame, this room was originally meant for you and ME to play in; you should have told me you had a barbarian lover"

"She's not my lover; she's my gun, and I'm her bullet" he said gently, still fixed on the ceiling

"So that's what kids are calling it these days? Not surprising though, back in my day we used to call it all sorts of names like… oh. Forgive me again, I know you don't want to hear the droning of some old woman"

Rock let out a soft chortle, then fixed his eyes on the madam

"something funny?"

"I came to this bar looking for a place to hide, I considered having to pony up for a night's stay with one of your girls"

"They do call this place the perfect getaway"

He picked himself up and began dusting himself off, "And when you approached me in the bar and took me here, I was actually relived to find out you weren't a working girl, I couldn't afford you"

"Well don't you know how to make a woman blush"

Rock lit up a cigarette and began to walk out the door, passing Maxine and giving her a look that pierced right through her.

"Thanks again, I'll see you soon… Maxy" 

"hmmmm, Don't keep me waiting "

He left with a straight face but his heart was racing, he didn't know what came over him; going after revy like that was insane and should have been a one way trip to the morgue, but somehow she looked into it. He felt more and more like he was someone else, someone strange but familiar; he decided thinking about was too much trouble for one night and headed home in the hopes of running into revy on the way, Meanwhile Dutch and Benny were at the office working late.

"Hey benny you see Revy around? She said she was going to carve rock a new shithole"

"I went by her apartment earlier to pick up my back massager I lent her. I figured she was out cold; I heard her tv, I heard the sounds of softcore porn that comes on when only adults can ben awake"

"Hey benny-boy"

" Yea dutch?"

"Revy's tv has been broken for a week"

The Next Morning….

"Rocks changing"

"what'r ya talking about rev?"

"You saw that look in his eye at that shit storm by the pier last week?"

"He looked like he was out of his mind, something that gets all too normal the longer you stay in this hell hole"

"No, this time was different. He didn't look like one of the dead men walking the streets around here; he looked to happy."

"You think he's enjoying himself? Like you"

" It just bugged me is all"

"I think you need a break, all this "fun" is making the blood rush to your head, ya'aint thinking straight. Go get a drink at bao's , you might even find him there"

Revy's eyes nearly lit up then shut as she sneered at the thought of him. She dragged herself along mumbling something foul.

"Kids"

Revy wafted the doors open like the beaded curtain in front of the X-rated section of the video store. The bar was filled to the brim with criminals and low lives; the flag never went down easy and at this point, having it destroyed and rebuilt has become something like a tradition, like a bon fire. Rock can be seen taking back a double shot at the counter; he looked a bit too natural amongst these murderers and thieves. Revy snuck up behind him thinking she could get the drop on him like always but before she could lay a finger on him his eyes adjusted ever so slightly, just enough to see her through his peripherals. Eyes like poison; they infected every inch of her, before she realized what had happened rock was looking at her with a puzzled face and she was frozen in place.

"Something wrong rev?"

"No asshole, Buy me a drink"

"TWO MORE BAO!" he said with a slightly slurred groan

Bao slid two shot glasses over with a snark, he didn't say it but he blames the lagoon for his new Swiss cheese décor.

"Hey revy i…"

Before he could let out another word revy pulled him in a stuck her tongue down his throat. It was the kind of sloppy kiss teenage lovers give each other in the back seat at the drive-in, and then she cocked her fist back and made a crater in his face. He was out like a dim light; she walked out yawning like she just woke up from a long nap. 


End file.
